Dreaming of Angels
by SteelBlastBee
Summary: It's been months since his death, but she can't stop thinking of him. After months of seeing Cliffjumper in her dreams, Arcee starts seeing him when she's awake. Is she crazy? Or feels guilty? Then something happens that changes everything  R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Just some wrods from meh before we begin. Kay so this story is mainly gonna be about Arcee. The first chapter of my fanfic _Dreaming of Angels,_ this story has been written for a while now and I finally felt like posting it and yeah. XD lol funny thing is when I began to writting this it was almost the end of the world. BUT WE'RE STILL HERE! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *dignity laugh* lolz I guess this is the part where I give a disclaimer and yadayadaya

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does (AND THEY'RE JERKS FOR NOT MAKING SEASON 4 OF TFA) ANYWHOO! Enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

><p><em>Shots flew past her as she sped up the ramp. She could hear explosions down below. She ignored them, determined to reach her partner. She quickly transformed. She could see his red chassis lying a few feet away. She tried to run for him but was stopped by shots raining down on them. The floor under him gives way, but she quickly reacts, grabbing his arm before he could fall. "Let's get you home, partner." she said with a small grin. But nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see. He looked up at her…but it wasn't him. He looked up at her with feral optics and growled at her. She gasped. She realized that not only that it wasn't him, but that he was sliced in half and leaking a dark substance that seemed to be the same color as his now sinister optics. Her hand slipped out of his and she watched as he fell down below into the unmined energon. She could see the others looking on in shock. Moments later they were racing out of there for there lives. But she didn't. She watched as the bomb exploded, powerless to do anything but watch as the energon around the bomb exploded, engulfing her, and destroying him…<em>

Arcee woke with a start, suddenly transforming and nearly crying out his name. Realizing where she was, Arcee panted, then sighed. _It was only a dream…_ she told herself. But it had felt so real. Arcee looked around Jack's small garage, her spark still racing. She placed her hands over her face. It had been the fifth time that week that she's had that dream. It had always been the same until now. She knew she was dreaming about the last time she physically saw Cliffjumper, but she had never stayed behind to watch the explosion. To watch Cliffjumper _die._ Arcee cursed herself for allowing her emotions get the better of her. She thought she had gotten over his death months ago. She still felt sad every now and then but it wasn't this bad. Arcee moved her hands away from her face. She tensed as she heard the door opening. If Jack's mother entered the room, it'd be really bad for both her and Jack. She sighed in relief. It was Jack. Arcee looked down at him as he stepped into the room. Jack flicked on the light switch, he squinted at the sudden brightness then flicked them off.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Arcee asked, quickly hiding her emotions from him.

"Couldn't sleep, I heard you wake up…" explained Jack. When Arcee didn't respond, Jack continued. "Are you okay, Arcee?" Even through she couldn't see his eyes, she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Arcee answered plainly.

"Arcee, something's been bothering you all week. Don't think that I haven't been noticing the way you've been acting or the fact that you've been waking up in the middle of the night all week." Arcee sighed, it was like he could sometimes see right through her.

"It's nothing," she said, more to reassure herself. She could see Jack cross his arms over his chest in the darkness, clearly not satisfied with her response. "It's nothing," she repeated, "Just…nightmares…"

"Nightmares?" Jack asked, clearly interested. "About what?" Arcee looked away, not wanting to talk about it.

"Arcee?" Jack asked concerned. She looked down at her partner, wondering if she should tell him about her dreams. _No_ she thought. Jack had once before already had to face the demons of her past. She didn't want to trouble him with telling him about her nightmares. Absent mindedly, Arcee checked the time. It was nearly three in the morning.

"Uh…Don't you have to school tomorrow, Jack?" Arcee asked, not unkindly.

"Don't you have to take me there?" Jack countered. Arcee cracked a smile.

"Then we probably should both go back to sleep." said Arcee.

"Yeah, your probably right" Jack said before walking to the door. He could tell that whatever was bothering Arcee was a touchy subject and decided to leave it as that.

"Hey, Arcee," Jack said as he stood in the doorway. "Whatever's bothering you, you probably shouldn't keep it locked away."

"Goodnight Jack." Arcee said in mock annoyance.

"Okay then, well, see you in the morning…no wait, it is morning." said Jack.

Arcee smiled slightly and watched as Jack closed the door behind him. Once she was sure he was gone, Arcee sighed and closed her optics. She wondered if she felt guilty for what happened. As if it was somehow her fault that Cliffjumper was dead and now it was as if he were punishing her for what happened. Arcee shook the thought out of her head. Cliffjumper would never want to hurt her. She was his partner after all. Arcee sighed, quietly whispering her dead comrade's name, _"Cliff…"_

The next morning Jack entered the garage with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Arcee said nothing, preferring that their earlier conversation had never happened. Jack greeted her before climbing on. They drove to the school in silence, giving them both time to think. As Arcee pulled up to the high school, Jack noticed several students walking into the school. He decided it was best to speak to her before they reached to school.

"Hey Arcee?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"You okay? Like, are you really okay?"

"I'm glad that you care, Jack. But I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Arcee said as she stopped beside the curb.

"What kind of partner would that make me if I didn't worry about you?" Jack asked as he stepped off her.

_Partner…_ Arcee thought. She was relieved that she wasn't in robot mode. She had no problem hiding her emotions while she was in vehicle mode. Robot mode was a bit more challenging nowadays. She wondered why she wasn't able to keep her poker face these past few days.

"A bad one?" Arcee muttered, moments before the warning bell rang. They both looked up and could see Miko and Raf standing at the foot of the stairs. Miko waved for him to hurry up. Jack waved back and motioned for them to wait a minute.

"Well, see you after school, Arcee." Jack said.

"Yeah, see ya." Arcee said as Jack began to walk towards the entrance of the school. "And Jack," Arcee said, causing Jack to stop.

"Yeah?" he said, turning back to face her.

"You don't have to worry about me so much, okay? Even though I'm you're partner, you already have other things to worry about. I don't want to bother you with my own problems." Before Jack could answer her, Miko marched up to them.

"C'mon dude! We're gonna be late!" Miko said, seeming slightly annoyed for waiting.

"Oh, sorry. See ya, Arcee." Jack said Miko grabbed him by his back pack and began marching back to the school. Arcee chuckled slightly as she watched Miko practically dragged Jack into the school.

Once the trio disappeared into the school, Arcee sighed.

Arcee glanced across the street and at the school.

"Let's go Sadie," she said to herself after making sure one was around. She flicked on her holo-form before speeding down the road. Arcee hadn't been able to fall asleep that morning after Jack left. She wasn't tried, in fact, she's never felt more alert, at least not out of battle anyways. She decided to drive around Jasper to clear her mind. As Arcee drove around the streets of Jasper, she thought about going into the freeway, then remembered about the morning's rush. As Arcee came around a corner to a gas station. She glanced ahead up ahead of the road. There were a few other cars in the road, most likely humans on the way to work. _Or about to be late for work_... Arcee thought bitterly as a red car sped past her, cutting her off.

"Hey watch-!" she yelled, getting caught off guard. She gasped. She _knew_ that car. _No…it couldn't be… _Arcee thought frustratingly. Her mind was probably playing tricks on her. She sped up nonetheless. She had to be sure.

Arcee tried to catch up to the familiar red dodger, but she lost sight of it as it sped around a corner. Arcee sped around the corner and skidded to a stop. _Scrap! _she cursed. There was no one on the road ahead of her. Arcee strained to hear the engine of the car, but heard nothing. She began to drive down the road slowly, her optics scanning the streets and the alleys for any sign of the car. She glanced up at the bridge that lead to the free way. A blur of red sped up above in the bridge. Arcee immediately sped up a near by ramp that merged into the freeway. Moments later she skidded to a halt to avoid crashing into traffic.

"What the?" Arcee said, frustrated and confused. The car was no where to be seen! She could hear the distant sound of a car speeding away. Arcee looked past the halted cars and caught a glimpse of the red car racing down the opposite lane.

"How did he?" she growled in frustration. She was _not _going to lose him again. Arcee cursed in Cybertronian and backed up before using the dividers as a ramp. She jumped over to the other lane, causing a passing car to serve out of the way to avoid crashing into her. She skidded out of the way in time and continued to pursuit the red car. She chased the car past traffic and onto a bridge. As she got closer to the car, it seemed to speed up even more. Suddenly it veered off the road, Arcee followed. She jumped over a high wall. She quickly transformed and landed on an embankment.

"What?" the red car escaped her again! Arcee looked around the embankment, but there was no sign of the car and no where for it to hide.

"_Scrap!_" she growled, punching the wall in frustration. She sighed and closed her optics, wondering if it was just all in her head. Had she just imagined the red car? But she was positive that it had been Cliffjumper. Arcee wonder if she should have Ratchet check out her systems for any glitches.

_No…_ she decided that she'd keep whatever's going on to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SSSOOO! This is the first chapter of mah fanfic _Dreaming of Angels _I just finshed watching Transformers: Prime, _Crisscross_, and it got me into an Arcee mood and i wanna keep writing to this story. So sit back and enjoy and relax, I already got chapters 2, 3, and 4's gonna be typed soon 8D so bear with me and mah slowness.

PS-THE RED CAR IS **NOT** Knockout in case you were wondering, lol


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hope you're all enjoying the fanfic by now. *is watching Extreme Home makeover* HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! there're demolishing the house!

Arcee: I don't see the humor in that *crosses arms over chest*

Me: It's an old house that no one likes anymore. Plus the dude's are acting like generals and screaming at people lol

* * *

><p>Later that day, Arcee slowly walked into Autobot HQ, still deep in thought. As she walked into the command center she was greeted by questioning looks from her allies. And a particular glare from Ratchet. "What?" Arcee asked, somewhat annoyed by their silence.<p>

"What were you doing driving recklessly in a civilian highway?" demanded Ratchet. "What are you-" Arcee said before Ratchet replayed the news report on the screen. The video showed her jumping over the ramp into vehicle mode and land on the other side of the freeway, narrowly avoiding a crash with a silver minivan. _Damn news chopper…_

"So I scared a soccer mom, big deal." Arcee said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. Before the others could respond to her sarcasm, a thought occurred to her.

"Big deal? You could have-" Ratchet said, getting cut off as Arcee suddenly pushed him aside and stood in front of the monitor. The Autobots all watched in confusion as she quickly began typing into the control panel, completely oblivious to Ratchet's complains. She replayed the news footage, hoping to see if the news helicopter caught a glimpse of the red car she had seen. The Autobots watched her replay the video at least a dozen times.

"Wow, you must really like looking at yourself on TV" said Bulkhead. Arcee ignored him.

"Scrap!" she cursed. She'd seen the video again and again and never saw the red car drive by. She growled in frustration and was about to replay it again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped, then shrank back after realizing it was Optimus.

"Whoa, what's got you so pissed?" asked Bulkhead.

"This isn't like you Arcee." Optimus said calmly_._

Bumblebee beeped. _(You've been acting strange all week. What's gotten into you, Arcee?)_

"It's _nothing_," Arcee said, a bit harsher than intended, causing Bumblebee to shrink back a bit at her harshness.

"Uh…Sorry, Bee." Arcee muttered. She looked up at the others who were looking at her with questioning optics. Was she going crazy? She could have sworn she had seen Cliffjumper on that freeway. She tried to walk past them but was stopped by Optimus, who was looking at her with concerned optics.

"Was it the same reason you acted so recklessly in the freeway?" Arcee tensed. She could swear that it was like he could just read others minds by staring into their optics. Arcee decided to keep her mouth shut. It wasn't like they were going to believe her anyways. She tried to walk past Optimus, to her surprise, he didn't try to stop her.

Optimus and the others watched as Arcee walked towards the tunnel. She paused at the entrance, as if considering whether she should say something or not.

"Just… forget it…" Arcee said quietly, not facing them as she spoke, her voice was strained as if she were desperately trying to conceal her emotions from them. Before they could say anything, Arcee transformed and sped into the tunnel, leaving them with more questions than answers.

_Why is he doing this to me? _Arcee thought, frustrated as she blindly sped down the open road that lead out of Autobot HQ. Not only was she seeing Cliffjumper in her dreams but in real life as well? Maybe she really was going crazy.

Later that day after cooling off, Arcee drove back to Autobot HQ. She didn't feel like facing the others yet, but Jack had been calling her all afternoon on her comm link, not to mention everyone else back at base. She hadn't gone back to the school to take him back to base and felt as if she owed him an explanation. As Arcee entered the base, she transformed as the cave walls began to close behind her. She walked solemnly down the long tunnel, dreading the confrontation with the others with every step she took. As she entered the command center, she realized that her explanations would be delayed. Arcee noticed everyone, including the humans, were staring up at the monitor. She half expected them to be watching the video footage from the news, but was surprised to see a beacon flashing on the monitor. As Arcee approached them, Jack, who was standing on the platform near the monitor, noticed her come in. He walked closer to her, away from the others.

"What's going on?" asked Arcee, drawing the attention of the Autobots.

"Monitors picked up a strange energy signature a few minutes ago." answered Ratchet, not taking his optics off of the screen. "I'll try to pin point it's location."

"Hey where were you, Arcee?" Jack asked as Ratchet busily typed into the control panel.

"I'll…I'll explain later," Arcee said, still staring at the monitor. She felt a strange sensation in her spark. She wondered if the sudden energy signature had anything to do with Cliffjumper._ No… _Arcee thought. _Cliff is dead…_ She clenched her fists tightly. _Cliff is dead…_ she repeated to herself.

"You say something, Arcee?" Jack asked, looking up at her.

"Huh?" _Scrap! _She hadn't realized she'd said it out loud. Before Jack could ask anything else, Ratchet spoke again.

"I've found the location of the energy signature." Ratchet said, he seemed to pause for a moment.

"So, where is it?" asked Miko.

"Remember the energon mine the Decepticons destroyed?"

Arcee tensed. _Cliff…_ The other Autobots seemed to be affected by the news as well. The mission at that mine had ended tragically for them. It had been a dark day for the Autobots. And the children knew that.

"Isn't that the place where you guys tried to save a bot?" asked Miko.

"Cliffjumper, right?" asked Raf. Ratchet nodded gravely. Arcee could feel her spark pounding painfully against her spark chamber. Memories of her dreams flowed into her mind.

"What kind of energy signature is it?" asked Jack.

"Is it Autobot or Decepticon?" asked Raf.

"Neither," Ratchet said, sounding as confused as they were.

"Ratchet, please clarify." Optimus said calmly.

"Well, I'm…not sure _what_ it is." explained Ratchet. "Scans show an odd spike of energy within the mines. It could either be a large amount of energon giving off high energy levels. But all the energon there was destroyed back in the explosion. Or it could be the energy signature of either an Autobot or Decepticon…"

"But everyone's here and there aren't any other Autobots on Earth." said Raf.

"So maybe it's a 'Con?" suggested Miko.

"What would the Decepticons be doing in that old place? They were the ones who destroyed the mine in the first place." said Bulkhead.

_("Maybe we should go check it out.") _Bumblebee beeped. Moments later the beacon on the screen disappeared. _(Or not…) _Ratchet began typing into the control panel.

"Well, whatever it was it's gone." said Ratchet.

"Should we still check it out?" asked Raf. Ratchet shook his head.

"It was just probably a glitch in the system."

_A glitch? _Arcee thought, why was her spark hurting so much?

"Still, remember the last time you thought it was a glitch?" asked Jack.

"Maybe one of you guys should go check it out." suggested Raf.

Without thinking Arcee suddenly said, "I'll go." rather quickly and for the first time to the others since she arrived. Everyone turned to look at her. Arcee immediately regretted saying anything.

"Like you said, it could be anything…" Arcee said, trailing off.

"Arcee," Optimus started, Arcee immediately cut him off.

"I'm fine, okay! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm perfectly capable of going there on my own."

"I never said you were not alright." Optimus said calmly, his optics filled with concern and confusion, making Arcee regret yelling at him…again.

"Whoa, what's up with her?" Miko asked Bulkhead, who shrugged in response.

"Please…I need to do this." Arcee said quietly, her voice filled with a hint of desperation. Optimus looked down into the blue motorcycle's optics. He could see a sadness deep within them. The same sadness that had been in her optics before when she had been replaying the news footage over and over again. Almost as if she were searching for something. _Or _someone_…_ Optimus thought. He had a pretty good idea who and decided to speak to Arcee about it later.

"Very well." Optimus said calmly. Relief seemed to wash over Arcee's faceplates. Optimus ignored the looks of surprise from the others as he walked up to the spacebridge controls. As the portal for the space bridge appeared, Arcee glanced over at the others, who were all looking at her with questioning optics. She did not even try to attempt to hid her emotions from her allies. They could all see the grief and pain deep inside her optics. Before they could say any thing she walked up to the portal.

"Arcee, wait!" Jack said, jumping off the platform before running up to her. Arcee stopped in front of the glowing vortex.

"I'll explain everything later, Jack. I promise. I just need to do this alone." she said calmly without turning around. She turned her head slightly and looked down at the ground before running through the portal.

They all watched in confusion and concern as Arcee disappeared into the glowing green multicolored vortex. Just as she disappeared, Jack noticed a strange series lights, barely visible against the light from the spacebridge, that appeared to be coming from Arcee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SO ENJOY THE AWESOME DRAMA! Is Arcee going crazy? HECK NO! Weird light coming from Arcee? I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE! Arcee going crazy? STILL NO!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: *is rocking out to The Last Night by Skillet* _You come to me with scars on your wrists, you tell me this will be the last nigh feeling like this_

Arcee: What are you doing?

Miko: *walks in* Rocking out? SWEET! *gets her guitar out, starts playing the song*

Me: WWOOO! GUITAR SOLO!

Miko: *plays guitar solo*

Me: lol hope you're all still enjoying the fanfic!

Bumblebee: *walks in, beeps, starts dancing*

Me: WWOOO!

Ratchet: WOULD YOU TURN THAT RACKET OFF!

All 3: NEVA! *are bombarded by wrenches*

Arcee: *facepalm*

* * *

><p>"What was all that about?" Bulkhead asked once the portal disappeared.<p>

"Why on earth did you let Arcee go to the mine?" Ratchet asked, slightly irritated at Optimus's decision.

"Arcee seems to be going through a hard time. It would be best if she had some time alone." Optimus answered calmly.

_(Think it has something to do with Cliffjumper?) _Bumblebee beeped.

"Perhaps, it is best that we ask her when she returns." said Optimus.

"Uh, what'd he say?" Jack whispered to Raf.

"He asked if the way Arcee is acting has something to do with Cliffjumper." Raf answered before walking up to Bumblebee.

Jack watched as they began to play video games. He looked over at Bulkhead and Miko, who were speaking to one another on the other side of the room. Jack began to think about earlier that morning when he had spoken to Arcee. After she believe he was gone, he had stayed at the door and heard her whisper Cliffjumper's name quietly to herself. Jack looked over at Ratchet, who was standing in front of the monitors and appeared to be deep in thought as he worked. Jack looked around and could see that Optimus was nowhere to be seen. Bulkhead was busy speaking to Miko and Bumblebee was playing video games with Raf and Jack still had no idea what Bumblebee says without the others translating for him. He decided to talk to Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet," Jack said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You got a minute?"

"What do you need, Jack?" Ratchet said, not taking his optics off the screen.

"That Autobot you guys were talking about earlier, Cliffjumper," Jack said, causing Ratchet to pause.

"Uh… you guys mentioned him a few times, but you never really told us who he was." continued Jack, "Do you think you can tell me who he was before he…" Jack said, trailing off. For a while Ratchet said nothing. Jack almost regretted saying anything. Finally Ratchet sighed and said,

"If you must know, he was a hotheaded Autobot. He was impulsive in battle and tend to think of the consequences of his actions later. Which is not surprising, considering his name." he said, looking at Jack.

"Before he was killed, he came to Earth along with Arcee. They had come to earth at a different time than the rest of us and had used a Decepticon spacebridge to get here." Ratchet continued.

"Were they like, partners or something?" asked Jack. Ratchet nodded.

"From what I know, they were quite close. Arcee had taken his death harder then the rest of us, but was able to conceal her emotions."

"So when did he die exactly?" asked Jack.

"He was killed not long after you three came to base." said Ratchet.

"Well, Arcee's been acting strange all week,"

"I've noticed,"

"Anyways…uh Ratchet, do…do Autobots dream?"

"Yes, unfortunately we Autobots are not so different than you humans. Why do you ask?" Ratchet asked, not looking at him.

"Well, Arcee says she's been having these, uh…strange dreams lately."

"Dreams?" Ratchet asked, seeming mildly interested, "About what?"

"I'm not really sure. She said she didn't want to take about it…" Jack said, trailing off. "I think she was dreaming about Cliffjumper."

"Why do you think that?" asked Ratchet. Jack shrugged.

"Well, first night she started having these dreams, she woke up both me and my mom in the middle of the night when she screamed. Don't worry, my mom never saw her in robot mode. I told her I was watching a horror movie. Anyways, at first I wasn't sure what Arcee said, me being half asleep and all. But I'm pretty sure that she called out Cliffjumper's name. After my mom stopped freaking out, I went to go see what was wrong. When I went to the garage, Arcee was shaking, almost as if something scared her." explained Jack.

"And this morning," he continued, "Arcee didn't cry out but I heard her wake up. When I went to go check on her, she looked like she'd seen a ghost." Jack said, trailing off. "Maybe Arcee's been having these dreams because she feels guilty for what happened to Cliffjumper."

"Why would she? It wasn't her fault Cliffjumper was turned into the living dead." said Ratchet.

"No, but wasn't she the one who saw him all zombiefied?" asked Jack.

"Ugh, zombies, don't remind me." Miko said. She and Bulkhead were standing a few meters away. Miko was standing in Bulkhead's hand.

"I thought you liked zombies." Bulkhead said, confused.

"Yeah, until one tried to kill us." Miko told her guardian, "Sssooo, heard you guys talking about Cliffjumper."

"Yeah," said Jack.

"The mine Arcee went to was the same one Cliffjumper blew up in right?" Ratchet nodded.

"Is that why Arcee was so interested in going there on her own?" Raf asked, looking up from his game.

_(Maybe she wanted to make peace with him in his final resting place)_ suggested Bumblebee.

"Maybe," Raf said before the beacon appeared on the monitor again.

"The energy signature," Ratchet said, turning his attention back to the monitor. He could see that Arcee's energy signature was very close to the energy signature. He was about to call Arcee to tell her when suddenly her comm link came online.

"_Oh Primus, Ratchet, please tell me I'm not going insane." _Arcee said, her voice sounding strained as if she were trying to stop herself from crying.

"Arcee, what are you-"

"It's Cliff,"

"What?" Ratchet asked, dumbfounded.

"_He's alive."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah short chapter, lolz sorry, CLIFFHANGA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! DUN DUN DDDUUUUUUNNNNN! Cliff's alive? WE SHALL SEE!**

OH AND BTW! I rly love that a lot of people are facing this fanfic, but rly...IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR SOME COMMENTS? I'm glad people are liking this story but I would rly appreciate some feedback ^^ SO PLZ COMMENT! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya, this is chapter four of _Dreaming of Angels_ and as I've said before…WOULD YOU ALL PLZ COMMENT! I love all the favs but I would rly appreciate some fee back ^^ so if it ain't too much trouble…PLZ COMMENT!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moments ago…<strong>_

Arcee jumped out of the ground bridge, landing gracefully onto a pile of rocks. Arcee looked up, shading her optics from the sun with her hand. The explosion had caused what little rock that covered the top of the mind to collapse, allowing light to flow into the demolished mine.

Under normal circumstances, Arcee would have wondered why agent Fowler had gotten so worked up about the explosion. The mine was in the middle of nowhere, far from any civilians. But Arcee's mind was too conflicted to think about that.

As she made her way through the rubble, her spark pounded painfully against her spark chamber as old memories of the mine flashed through her processor. She could see images of Cliffjumper sliced in half, growling and staring up at her with those feral optics.

Arcee tried to close her optics to get the image out of her head. But she could still see Cliffjumper's face. She could still remember the last time she had seen him in person, before he died and their last conversation via comm link. She could feel tears forming in her optics.

Arcee angrily tried to blinked away her tears, but they slowly began to stream down her faceplates. _It wasn't fair! _she thought angrily. _Why did Cliffjumper have to die? _

"Why couldn't he have just waited for back up instead of charging in on your own?" Arcee said, clenching her fist tightly. _Why was he torturing her like this? Even Tailgate had never haunted her in her dreams. Not like this. _These dreams…no these _nightmares _always felt so real to her. As if she was reliving the past again and again. And now she was starting to see him during the day when she was awake as well.

"Why can't I get over your death like everyone else?" Arcee growled, punching the ground in frustration, tears still streaming down her faceplates. She wiped them off angrily with the palm of her hand_. _

"Why can't I just let go?" Arcee said, quietly, wishing she could just forget it had ever happened. Above, a cloud drifted over the sun, creating shadows across the rubble.

Suddenly a low moan caused Arcee to tense up. Her head shot up. She stayed on her knees and scanned through the rubble with her optics and saw no one. Had she imagined it?

Moments later another moan echoed through the rubble, causing her to jump to her feet. Arcee jumped to the top of a large pile of rocks, trying to find who or whatever was there with her.

She heard a low moan again and spun around. Arcee noticed a cave within the mine, not too far away. It was partly caved in and filled with rocks. She could see something half buried in the rocks.

The cloud drifted away from the sun, allowing light to fill the cave. Arcee could see a flash of red metal. A shiver past through her, freezing the energon in her veins cold. _No…it couldn't be…_

"Oh Primus, Cliff!" she yelled, jumping down to the rocks. And there he was, laying on the ground half buried in the rocks.

She rushed to him and moved away the rocks to pull him out. As Arcee pulled him out, she paused for a moment, horrified to find him sliced in half. Cautiously she pulled him out the rest of the way and to her surprise, he was whole.

In fact, he did not appear as if he had just been through an explosion. His crimson armor shined in the sun, not a scratch or dent anywhere on his chassis. Was this real? Or was this just another sick day dream?

"Cliff?" she asked uncertainly, half expecting his eyes to shoot open to reveal that they were feral and for him to growl at her. Suddenly Cliffjumper moaned again and grabbed her arm, not in a threatening way, but as if he somehow sensed her presence despite being unconscious.

Arcee jumped back slightly as Cliffjumper grabbed her wrist. A strange jolt of energon ran up her arm, causing Arcee to gasp in shock. Her wrist slipped out of his hand. She grabbed her wrist in her other hand.

_That felt real _Arcee thought. She could still feel a slight tingle in her arm from whatever shock had gone through it. _He's still alive! _Arcee suddenly thought.

"Cliff!" she said urgently. Cliffjumper did not open his optics, but she knew he was still alive. Whatever that jolt of energy had been, it had to be real. Arcee quickly turned on her comm link.

"_Oh Primus, Ratchet please tell me I'm not going insane…" _She said into her comm link.

"_Arcee, what are you-" _

"_It's Cliff." _she said, cutting him off. _"He's _alive._"_

"_But…that's impossible…" _Ratchet said in amazement and more to himself. _"Cliffjumper's energy signature just came back online…" _he said, dumbfounded. _"What's his status?" _Ratchet said in a more serious tone.

"_He's unconscious, but alive. I don't see any dark energon anywhere. I can't bring him back to base on my own."_

"_Then we will come to you." _She heard Optimus say.

A few minutes later Arcee could hear the ground bridge open up behind her. She did not look up as she heard her comrades run up to them. Moments later she heard them all stop dead in their tracks.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Cliffjumper.

"Don't worry, we see him too." said Bulkhead.

"It's…impossible…" Ratchet said, baffled as he ran to Cliffjumper's side. "He sustained no injuries whatsoever from the explosion…" he said, examining him. The others approached them and saw that it was true.

"But…how could have Cliffjumper survived the explosion and not have a scratch on him?" Bulkhead asked, confused.

_(Maybe the dark energon healed him?) _Suggested Bumblebee.

"No, I saw how damaged his was before. The dark energon couldn't have healed him, not like this." said Arcee.

"It's impossible," Ratchet repeated, "There's no way Cliffjumper could have survived the explosion…"

"_It's not impossible,"_ Raf said through their comm links.

"_Megatron survived when the spacebridge exploded." _added Jack.

"_The only reason Megatron survived the explosion was because of the dark energon." Ratchet said through his comm link._

"_But Cliffjumper had dark energon too, remember?" _said Miko.

"_But un_like_ Megatron, Cliffjumper was not alive when he was injected with dark energon. That, along with the fact that before the mine exploded, Cliffjumper had fallen into a pit filled with energon. There is no way he could have-" _Ratchet said, getting cut off as Cliffjumper began to moan again.

_(You were saying?) _beeped Bumblebee.

"Cliff?" Arcee said, leaning over him.

Cliffjumper stirred and slowly opened his optics. To Arcee's relief they were it's normal light blue. Cliffjumper blinked as his optics adjusted to the sudden brightness. He looked up at Arcee.

"You okay, Cliff?" she asked him quietly. Cliffjumper blinked in confusion. Light shined behind Arcee, creating a halo effect.

"Am…I finally…one with the Allspark?" he asked in a slightly confused tone, causing the others to blink in surprise and to look at one another.

"Dunno," Arcee said calmly, "Can you feel this?" she said before slapping him across the face, catching both Cliffjumper and the other Autobots off guard.

"OW! YEAH I'M DEFINATLY ALIVE!" Cliffjumper said, rubbing his faceplate.

"Arcee, was that really necessary?" Optimus asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Primus! What was that for?" Cliffjumper asked, sitting up.

"Next time, wait for backup." Arcee said to Cliffjumper, ignoring Prime's question.

"Yeah lesson learned." Cliffjumper said, annoyed, "And to think I thought you were an angel!" Cliffjumper complained, causing everyone to laugh, even Ratchet cracked a smile.

"Yep, you're definitely alright." Bulkhead said, patting the warrior on the back.

_(Arcee? An Angel? Pfff) _Bumblebee said sarcastically, earning a glare from Arcee and lifted his hands up in defense, causing Cliffjumper to chuckle slightly.

"It's good to have you back, Cliffjumper." said Optimus.

"Where'd I go?" Cliffjumper asked, catching everyone off guard.

"You…don't remember?" Arcee asked, sounding concerned, "You were killed by the Decepticons."

"Oh…that…" Cliffjumper said, his smile fading.

_(So you remember?)_ asked Bumblebee.

"Kind of…" Cliffjumper said, trailing off.

"I need to run some tests on your systems, Cliffjumper." Ratchet said, changing the subject, "Can you walk?" Cliffjumper nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Cliffjumper answered before getting to his feet.

"Let's take you home, partner." Arcee said, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kay! Chapter four is up! In chapter five Cliff meets Jack, Miko and Raf 8D. Lolz we'll see how that turns out XD Omg sorry for the slow update ;^; haven't been in a typing mood for a while ^^; oh and not to be annoying and all but here's another reminder…**PLZ PRETTY PLZ REVIEW! seriously I got like 11 favs for this story and only ONE review (well two but one of dem's on DA) :/ so plz comment, tell meh what you think, do you like the story so far? Any ideas for the story? Etc etc **

Ironhide: You're not gonna let this go til someone comments are ya?

Me: Nope…AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS FANFIC!

Ironhide: *shrugs* just hanging, wanted to get as far away from Sentinel Prime as possible

Me: Ah, *has a toy tiger on mah head, jumps on Ironhide's shoulder*

Arcee: *is leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest*

Chromia: *walks up* Hey

Arcee: Hey *both look at each other over from helm to stabilizing servo*

Ironhide: *looks back and fourth between both femmes*

Me: Yes, Arcee looks like she could be Chromia

Ironhide: yup

Me: *listens to music, conflicting over working on What lies beneath the surface(KFP fanfic) and Dreaming of Angels* PLZ REVIEW PEOPLE! I feel neglected ;^;

Ps- Happy almost fourth of july! ehh...i meant to upload this before the forth of july ^^; whoops

Pss-REVIEW!11


	5. Chapter 5

_REMEMBER! PLZ REVIEW! I RLY LOVE ALL THE FAVS BUT SERIOUSLY! I NEED FEEDBACK! TELL MEH WHAT YA TTTTTHHHHHHIIIINNNNNNKKKKK! I HATE BEING IN DA DARK LIKE THIS!_

Ironhide: You're still not gonna live it down, are ya?

Me: No

Ps- So yeah, Cliff's back HAZAH! hahahahahaha but HOW did he come back? HHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Dun worry I'll have some RCxCJ stuff later for ya guys ;p

* * *

><p>A few moments later they were back at base. Cliffjumper looked around, feeling as if he had not been in there in a <em>long<em> time. He noticed that there were a few changes to the base then the last time he had been there. One was the couch and gaming system set in one corner and the other was an amplifier and guitar on the floor. Suddenly a voice below him brought him out of his thoughts.

"So, you're the infamous Cliffjumper," a girl with pink hair said as she and two other boys approached him. Cliffjumper looked at Arcee as if to say _'Infamous?' _Arcee simply shrugged in response.

"Cliff, these are our human friends, Jack, Miko, and Raf. Guys, meet Cliff." Arcee said, standing besides Cliffjumper.

"I'm Miko," said the girl with pink hair.

"I'm Raf," said the shorter boy with glasses and fudgey hair.

"And I'm Jack, nice to finally meet you, Cliffjumper. I'm Arcee's partner." Jack said, walking up to them.

"Nice to meet you guys too." said Cliffjumper. "And, partner?" Cliffjumper asked curiously as he turned to look at Arcee, smirking at her slightly. "Didn't know ya already found someone to replace me, 'Cee. I'm crushed." he said, pretending to sound hurt. The smirk on his face gave him away. Arcee rolled her eyes.

"Hope ya took good care of Arcee while I was gone, Jack." said Cliffjumper.

"Well, it's more like she took care of me," Jack said, placing his hand on his neck. Cliffjumper laughed at this. He kneeled down to the three of them.

"I see," he said, glancing over at Arcee. He looked back down when he felt someone poke him. He could see Miko looking up at him, standing a few feet from his foot.

"Soo, are you a zombie or what?" asked Miko, immediately getting scolded by Jack.

"Miko!"

"What? How else would he have come back to life? So, are you?" Miko asked again.

"Hmm…Considering the fact that I do not have the sudden urge to destroy everything insight and eat your brains, so no, I don't think I'm a zombie." Cliffjumper said, smiling his trademark smile of his, causing Arcee to smile slightly. She missed that smile.

"Whew, good. I've seen enough zombies for one lifetime." Miko said, causing Cliffjumper to chuckle. Ratchet soon approached them, bringing an end to their conversation.

"Cliffjumper, come with me. I need to be certain that there is no dark energon in your system." said Ratchet.

Moments later Cliffjumper was in sick bay. While Ratchet analyzed a sample of his energon, the others spoke to Cliffjumper, all of them trying to figure out how he survived the explosion.

"So how long was I…gone?" asked Cliffjumper.

"A few months. It wasn't long after you died that we had to save Jack and Raf from the cons." explained Arcee.

"That long? It felt more like an eternity…" Cliffjumper muttered under his breath as he stared at the floor. Had he really been dead for only a few months?

"Do you recall anything before Arcee found you in the mine?" asked Optimus.

"Kinda…" Cliffjumper said uncertainly as he avoided making eye contact with his comrades, his gaze shifted to the floor. "I remember it being dark," Cliffjumper began, "I felt like I was trapped. Everything hurt beyond belief. I didn't feel whole, it felt like someone sliced me in two." Cliffjumper explained, causing the Autobots to glance at one another uneasily.

Cliffjumper could sense their discomfort. He stared down at his hands as he continued to explain the rest of his story. "I felt like I was dying, but it felt like something was keeping me alive." Cliffjumper said, looking away.

It pained Arcee to see her partner like this. She could see that his death had affected him deeply. She had a feeling that he knew a lot more then he let on, but decided not to bring it up, seeing that Cliffjumper had already been through a lot.

"It was most likely the dark energon keeping you alive." Ratchet said, not looking up at them as he worked.

"Do you remember anything else?" Raf asked, who was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. For a while Cliffjumper said nothing. His seemingly emotionless optics just stared past them all, almost as if he were staring out into space. Arcee noticed something different about them, they seemed darker and made him appear older. They seemed oddly familiar to her.

She suddenly the memory of looking into her leader's optics that day they had nearly died in the artic flashed in her mind. Arcee glanced over at Optimus, who waited patiently for Cliffjumper to speak, his expression seemed to be that of concern as well as an ancient sadness that always appeared in his optics.

Arcee looked back at Cliffjumper, who now seemed to share the same ancient sadness in his optics. _What happened Cliff?_ she thought, knowing her partner must have been through a lot.

Cliffjumper blinked, as if just realizing he had been spoken to moments before. "Sorry what was that, Raf?" Cliffjumper asked.

_(We're wondering of you remember anything else.) _Bumblebee beeped.

"Well…" Cliffjumper began, as if trying to remember as he spoke, "Before all that…everything was just dark. During that time I didn't really know I was dead, but I had a pretty good idea that I was. I…kinda assumed that I was having trouble becoming one with the Allspark. And before all that, the last thing I remembered was being on the 'Con's ship. I was damaged from the energon exploding and the 'cons captured me. They brought me onboard. They dragged me all the way to our old pal, Scream." Cliffjumper paused for a moment, as if he were trying to remember what happened next. "I think he stabbed me with his claws. After that, everything became dark."

_(Are you saying you let that slaggin' two faced wannabe kill ya, Cliff?) _Bumblebee said, flailing his arms, clearly upset that his friend had been killed by Starscream, at the same time he was careful not to throw Raf off his shoulder.

"Yes, such a tragic way to die." Cliffjumper said, rather dramatically. "Holy Primus I can't _believe_ I let Scream kill me!" Cliffjumper said in mock horror, hiding his face in shame. Arcee smiled, seeing that her partner still had his sarcastic sense of humor.

"If it makes you feel any better, Prime blew his arm off." Arcee said, remembering when Starscream had dramatically told them that he was immortal and that they could not hurt him, only to have his arm shot right off by Prime's cannon moments later.

"Which arm?" Cliffjumper said, narrowing his optics.

"Right, wh-" Arcee said, only to be cut off by a sudden cheerful outburst from Cliffjumper.

"HA!" Cliffjumper exclaimed loudly to no one in particular, causing Ratchet to jump and knock over a delicate looking tool, which promptly fell to the floor, shattering on impact.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled at Cliffjumper, who seemed too overjoyed at the moment to care. If he hadn't been connected to the repair chamber, he most likely would had started dancing with joy.

"What's got him so happy?" Bulkhead asked as Cliffjumper fist pumped the air.

"Huh?" Cliffjumper said, hearing his question, "Oh, that was the hand that Scream used to kill me with. Talk about justice!" exclaimed Cliffjumper, fist pumping the air again, causing them all to laugh.

"We used it to shoot a zombie and it's currently rusting in an alternate universe." said Miko.

"Nice. So did you guys kill it?" Cliffjumper asked his three human friends.

"No, we just blew _it's_ arm off and the arm started chasing us. Once we got out of that world it attacked Starscream." said Jack.

"Sweet, double justice." Cliffjumper said, clearly enjoying his misery. "Remind me next time we fight the 'Cons to pay a visit to Ol' Scream." Cliffjumper said to the Autobots.

"That's odd…" Ratchet said, drawing their attention.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked the medic.

"There are no traces of dark energon in Cliffjumper's system whatsoever." Ratchet said, clearly puzzled at his findings.

"Isn't that suppose to be a good thing?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but it does not explain how Cliffjumper managed to survive the explosion. Even if the dark energon is what kept him alive, where is it now? And what could have repaired the damaged Cliffjumper received before _and_ after the explosion?" Ratchet said, he seemed to be speaking more to himself than to the others. They all stayed silent for a few moments, all trying to figure out how Cliffjumper could have returned unscathed.

"Well," Cliffjumper said, getting everyone's attention. "I dunno about you guys, but I don't really care how I came back. I'm just glad to be _alive_."

The weekend past by quickly. During that time, Arcee along with the kids filled Cliffjumper in on the events that occurred while he was gone. Cliffjumper disliked it when the others would say said 'when he was dead', Cliffjumper told them he didn't want to reminded of what happened and preferred it if they said that he was just gone.

Currently Jack and Miko were explaining the time they ground bridged onto a moving train to stop MECH from getting the DNGS.

"You shoulda been there Cliff! We got onto the train and we so woulda beat MECH, but they ran before we could do anything." said Miko, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Then they blew out the train tracks and we were faced with death by meltdown or death by crashing." said Jack.

"But then, Prime comes to the rescue." Miko said, pumping her fist into the air, "You shouda seen it! He was so awesome! Prime ran up to the train and stopped it all on his own!" exclaimed Miko.

Arcee chuckled at Miko's enthusiasm as she told the story. She leaned against a wall, arms crossed over her chest as she watched as Jack and Miko told the story, occasionally adding in things they missed. Moments later Bumblebee and Raf joined them as they all began to tell Cliffjumper about the time Jack and Bumblebee raced the Decepticon, Knockout.

_(I was helping Jack in a race to beat his rival, Vince, cuz Arcee refused to help out cuz she already helped him out in the first race. So we're out in the race course, I'm doing pretty well in the race, then out of no where Knockout shows up.) _Bumblebee beeps, at the same time Raf is translating for Miko and Jack.

"So did ya beat him?" asked Cliffjumper, enjoying the race story.

_(I fought him during the race and hid under a bridge cuz Jack was with me and I had to protect him, couldn't finish the race cuz Knockout took Vince hostage.) _explained Bumblebee.

"Then Prime finished him off and saved the hostage." said Arcee. "After that we had to explain to Prime what happened, including our first race with Vince." Arcee concluded, remembering when she, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead had to explain themselves to their leader.

"Ouch," Cliffjumper said, knowing that they all got in trouble. Suddenly a mischievous smile crept over his faceplates. "Hey, you two bots up for a race?" Cliffjumper said to Arcee and Bumblebee. They looked at one another, surprised.

"I'm not sure if you missed the moral of this story, Cliff. But we can't race, it'll draw too much attention to ourselves." said Arcee.

"Then we race out in the desert." said Cliffjumper.

_(Do you seriously think Prime's gonna let the three of us race?)_ Bumblebee asked uncertainly.

"Is he here now?" Cliffjumper said, beckoning to the empty base before them.

"No…" Arcee said, remembering that Prime had left that morning on a scouting mission and that moments ago Ratchet had gone storage to get some parts.

"So let's go!" Cliffjumper said, jumping to his feet. Arcee was about to protest when Cliffjumper spoke. "C'mon Arcee! I haven't raced you guys since…" Cliffjumper paused, as if to think, "When _was_ the last time the three of us raced?" Cliffjumper asked.

Bumblebee beeped in agreement. _(It's true, we haven't raced in a while.)_

Arcee glared at them, arms crossed over her chest. She defied Prime's orders once, she won't do it again. "You heard Prime's orders."

"C'mon, Arcee." Jack said, siding with the two mechs.

"Just one race!" said Miko.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Bulkhead asked, earning a death glare from Arcee.

"C'mon, Arcee. For old time's sake." Cliffjumper said, almost pleading. His dark blue optics appearing much younger, reminding her of the good old days.

"Could you guys hurry up? Ratchet's gonna be back any second and ruin our plans." said Miko.

Arcee groaned, "Fine _one_ race." She said emphasizing 'one'. "Bulkhead, you stay here, if Ratchet asks, we went out on patrol."

"But, I want to see you guys race!" Bulkhead protested, getting another death glare from Arcee.

"That's SO not cool! You can't force Bulkhead to stay here all alone!" Miko complained, wanting her guardian to come along.

"Well one of us have to stay here, or I guess I can just change my mind about racing." said Arcee.

"What was that about racing?" a baritone voice came from behind them, seeming to freeze their energon/blood cold.

"Oh scrap, busted…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! WONDER WHO _THAT COULD BE! XD hahahahhahahahhaahahha XD immua enjoy what happens next XD wow I think this chapter's longer!_

Random question: Where does Prime go in his free time? HE'S NEVA AROUND! Seriously, it'd make sense if there was an Elita in TFP, but that is not the case. SO WHERE THE HELL DOES HE GO?

Hahahhahahah ignore mah insanity XD

Ironhide: *is leaning against a wall with Arcee and Chromia* I'd stay away from her if I were you, she's a freak

Me: AM NOT! *twitch*

Ironhide: You're inspiration for this chapter was "Last to Know" by Three days Grace, which has NOTHING to do with what happens. That ain't normal.

Me: *grumbles, stalks off*

Chromia: *listens to the song* True, this song has nothing to do with the story, but she must has her own unique way of writing fanfic or something *shrugs*

Arcee: Or she's just crazy

Me: I HEARD THAT! *stalks off again*

Arcee: Amazing she hasn't brought up anything about begging for reviews

Ironhide: Wait for it…

Ps- PLZ !

Chromia: And there is it


	6. Read important, skip down to 'Aaaaaaahh'

SLAG IT! I just watched the episode "Partners" and now I RLY wanna rewrite this story! Not much'll change, just the beginning, well kinda, I kinda want Cliff to come back later on so yeah, I'll keep this story up since so many of you seem to like it. I think I'll call the rewritten story "Fallen Angel"

Another thing that'll change is when this story takes place. Originally it was gonna be before June finds out about Arcee, but now it's gonna be shortly after Partners. Uh updating might be slow cuz I kinda wanna watch more episodes, I'll keep writing tho. Damn next episode won't air til the 28th of November, scrap.

So please bare with me, sorry I'm rly slow at updating ^^;

And if you were excited to see if Prime was gonna scold them, dun worry that part will still be in the rewritten story

PEACE!

Steeblast out.

PS-It broke my heart in the part where Arcee is about to slag Starscream to oblivion and then she sees Bumblebee standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM. With THEE MOST saddest expression EVER. OMG SHE COULD NOT KILL SCREAM IN FRONT OF HIM! Heheh…sorry for the spoiler…

Aaahhhh forget what I said, I'm probably not gonna rewrite the beginning of the fanfic, for one reason i got a ton of other fanfics I'm working on, dun have the time and school's almost here so yeah, I'll continue writing on tonthis fanfic later when I can or when I'm in the mood, PEACE!


End file.
